Chun Li vs Scorpion
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: A one-shot battle. Chun Li vs Scorpion. Street Fighter's "strongest woman in the world" vs Mortal Kombat's deadly, insane spectre!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat.**

**Chun Li vs Scorpion**

Chun Li followed the obscure figure into the back alleys, determined to place this dangerous criminal under arrest. She quickly found him in the darkest part of the alley, the one famous for the drug deals that went on there. The yellow clad ninja leaned against a metal fence, waiting for her. Chun Li stepped up in front of him, cracking her knuckles. "That's enough! Surrender now!" The man didn't answer, simply pulling a sword out and approaching her.

Chun Li sprang foward, repeatedly kicking Scorpion in the face with a move she like to call machine gun kicks. Scorpion fell back, surprised at her speed. Chun Li then threw a projectile of spiritual energy at Scorpion, hitting him in the chest and knocking him over. Chun Li lifted Scorpion to his feet before kicking him up into the air and following him up, delivering a lightning fast barrage of kicks. She then landed on Scorpion and charged him down to the ground, still kicking him.

When they landed, Scorpion on his back and Chun Li on her feet, standing on Scorpion's chest, Chun Li back flipped off Scorpion, landing several feet away. "Let that be a lesson to you! I won't let evil go unchecked!" Chun Li held up her radio and called in her location, and that she had captured the suspect. She picked out her hand cuffs and prepared to put them on Scorpion's wrists. The instant Chun Li leaned over him, Scorpion swung his sword at her. Chun Li jumped back, avoiding the sword for the most part, the horrific blade only nicking her chest. Surprisingly, the wound hurt a lot more than it should have, leaving a painful burning feeling, like the wound had a small fire in it.

Scorpion attacked her again, this time with his rope blade. Chun Li had seen the rope blade before, so she was not taken off guard, jumping to the side and easily avoiding the blade. She started to charge at Scorpion, when suddenly the blade pierced her back. She looked behind her to see two magic portals right next to each other. Scorpion's rope blade was going through one and coming out the other, stabbing into Chun Li's back. Scorpion pulled Chun Li back through the portal. When she came out, she was covered in painful burns, and most of her Chinese dress was burned off, leaving only her bra and leggings, and a few strips of her Chinese dress. Her hair was badly burned too, her white ribbons completely gone.

Scorpion grabbed her by the neck, picking her up. Chun Li kicked Scorpion in the chest, knocking him back. Chun Li then proceeded to kick Scorpion repeatedly, raining blows on his face, chest and shoulders. Suddenly, Scorpion caught Chun Li's right foot, starting to wrap his rope blade around it. Chun Li used her left foot to kick Scorpion's feet out from under him, but to her horror, Scorpion did not release her right foot. She then attempted to kick Scorpion in the face, but he grabbed her left foot, placed it next to the right one and continued to wind his rope blade around both ankles, tying her feet together. Chun Li attempted to attack him with her fists, but Scorpion grabbed Chun Li's wrists, wrenching them behind her back, and placing her discarded handcuffs on them.

Scorpion then lifted Chun Li into the air upside down, kicking her in the face as he did so, and knocking several teeth out. A portal appeared in the floor under Chun Li, only a few inches from her face, and Scorpion dropped her in head first, dangling her on the end of his rope blade. Another portal opened seven feet above that portal, and a bleached white skeleton dropped out head first, hanging by its feet from Scorpion's rope blade, its hands still secured behind its back by a red hot, almost melted, set of handcuffs. Without removing the handcuffs, Scorpion hung Chun Li's skeleton upside down from a fire escape ladder, where her fellow police officers found her half an hour later. She had to be identified by her dental records and even then, people found it hard to believe it was her, as she looked like she'd been dead for centuries, and had clearly burned to death in something resembling a blast furnace or a volcanic eruption.

Several miles away, in an expensive penthouse, a woman with exotic red hair, heavy facial features, dark sunglasses, and a suit filled with hidden metal parts spoke into her phone along an encrypted line. "That nosy Interpol agent, Chun Li, was killed yesterday. It looks like the work of that specter, Scorpion. We had a hell of a time covering up. If he keeps appearing, people are going to find out, and we don't want the world to know that freaks like him exist. Do you want me to take him out?" The person on the other end of the line spoke to her in response, and she nodded, even though they couldn't see her. "Will do. Scorpion's ass is mine. I get time-and-a-half for taking down demons, right?" Crimson Viper cringed as her boss dropped the phone on the hook with a metallic clang.

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. While Chun Li is faster, Scorpion is clearly more powerful, his hellfire making his attacks far deadlier than hers.  
2. Chun Li is not as well armed as Scorpion, his sword and rope blade giving him an advantage._


End file.
